<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me take care of you by Chillervaniller97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022049">Let me take care of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillervaniller97/pseuds/Chillervaniller97'>Chillervaniller97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I care about you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Echo takes care of her, F/F, Hope is sick, Skyring, They cry, soft, they are soft, they talk about their feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillervaniller97/pseuds/Chillervaniller97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Orlando and Gabriel noticed the change between the two girls. They talked together about it when they were alone. Gabriel coming up with possible theories that Hope and Echo had a fight and Hope soon went back to her old thinking about Echo as a monster from her bedtime stories. Orlando listened to all his theories but he already knew what was going on.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Echo takes care of a sick Hope and comes to terms with her feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echo/Hope Diyoza, Echope - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I care about you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me take care of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi and welcome :)</p>
<p>feel free to read about what my sleep deprived brain came up with!</p>
<p>English is not my first language, so as always mistakes can happen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month went by since Echo had a fever. A month of her avoiding the other girl. If she was in the cabin alone with her, she made excuses to tend to the garden or fish for some jellyfish. They still shared a room and slept in the same bed and that was the most difficult part. The grounder would either go to bed before Hope and pretend to be asleep or she would sneak in after Hope was asleep.</p>
<p>She tiptoed around this for a whole month now. The spy saw the hurt look on the younger girls face the first morning. Hope wanted to kiss her but Echo moved away and avoided eye contact and the younger girl knew. She knew that Echo didn’t want to continue what they had shared last night.</p>
<p>Echo had to suppress her emotions once again, she couldn’t let the shorter girl close to her. It was an act of weakness that night, caused by her fever and now that her judgement wasn’t clouded anymore, she could push these feelings and desires away again.</p>
<p>She was the girlfriend of Bellamy and the monster of Hope’s bedtime stories. If Octavia, or god forbid Diyoza, found out that she had slept with Hope, it was the end of her. Echo made thousands of possible scenarios up in her head. Possibilities of how they would kill her. All ending up with Bellamy having a disgusted frown on his face and telling her dead body how she betrayed him and cheated.</p>
<p>How she wasn’t loyal to him anymore and who was Echo without her loyalty? Nobody, because that’s what she knew all her life. So Echo kept her distance, it was the only logical thing to do even if she had to see Hope like this. It will fade soon. Hope was young and she will find someone else eventually. Someone who was capable of loving her unconditionally without cheating on someone else to make her happy.</p>
<p>The pain in her chest didn’t ease even after a month, it got worse. The grounder did know what emotional pain was and she thought that it was always easier to mask then physical pain. But this pain in her heart? It was nearly unbearable and whenever she saw how upset Hope was it felt like her heart would be crushed.</p>
<p>So Hope wasn’t the only one who suffered because of Echo’s stupid decision to give into her feelings that very night. Echo hurt three hearts that night and she had to bear the consequences.</p>
<p>Of course Orlando and Gabriel noticed the change between the two girls. They talked together about it when they were alone. Gabriel coming up with possible theories that Hope and Echo had a fight and Hope soon went back to her old thinking about Echo as a monster from her bedtime stories. Orlando listened to all his theories but he already knew what was going on.</p>
<p>He had observed the two before and after the fever. How they looked at each other when they thought no one else was looking. How they gently touched the others shoulder while passing by. Then after the fever he noticed that Echo avoided the younger girl. No more gazes, no more touches. Hope was the only one who looked at the spy while she wasn’t looking. So Orlando knew that both of them had feelings for the other but because of one variable they couldn’t act on them and this was Bellamy.</p>
<p>Echo sprinkled a pinch of dried jellyfish on the young crop of potatoes. She looked around herself, making sure no one was there. “Mmmmh eat up little potatoes, so you’ll grow big and strong.” Echo smiled to herself. Gardening became one of her favorite activities, where her mind didn’t run a mile a minute. </p>
<p>Back on earth she would’ve never thought that she would end up talking to plants while feeding them jellyfish. But now? She really cared for every single one of her little plants. From sowing them to harvesting them in a couple of months afterwards, the grounder even thanked them while sitting at the table where they were served. It became somewhat of a religion. Without animals on the planet, besides bugs and jellyfish, she got into eating vegetables and enjoying it. It was better than Monty’s algae anyways.</p>
<p>Hope came back from collecting herbs, berries and mushrooms from the forest. As she saw that Echo was doing some gardening, she stopped dead in her tracks. The younger girl clutched the basket that contained the spoils of her gathering against her middle. Practically embracing it, just to hold onto something. </p>
<p>Echo avoided her all the time, she didn’t even see her smile anymore or heard her voice that often. To see the grounder carefree like that, made Hope’s heart skip a beat, both in joy and sadness. Joy because she now could hear that melodic laugh of hers and sadness because she was the cause Echo didn’t laugh that often anymore.</p>
<p>Hope was so happy that Echo reciprocated the feelings she had for the older girl. That night was one of the best nights she’d ever experienced. The grounder was gentle and sweet and made her feel unbelievably good. Hope had never done anything like that before, nothing that even could compare to that. To feel her lips, tongue and teeth on her skin was heaven on earth for the shorter girl. The tingling sensation that ignited a desire within her she didn’t even knew existed. </p>
<p>The spy weeded some of the unwanted plants, which grew next to her precious potatoes. She curled her fingers around a plant stem and pulled it out with ease. Hope thought back to the moment of that magical night and mused how skilled the grounders hands were. Gentle but yet firm, the taller girl knew exactly what movements to do to make her feel good.</p>
<p>Echo stood up and dusted her pants off. She stretched her arms above her head, while her shirt went up with the action, revealing a good portion of her creamy skin. Various bones cracked while she arched her back and the grounder let out a sigh of satisfaction, not aware that two pair of hazel eyes were observing her every move.</p>
<p>When she heard a thud followed by a “Fuck.” behind her, Echo turned around in an instant. Hope had dropped the basket, spilling its content on the ground. The girl tried to hastily pick them up again, swearing under hear breath. The spy blinked a few times, not believing that she didn’t notice someone entering the garden. Did Hope hear her talk to her potatoes? Echo’s cheeks began to redden at the thought, thinking how childish she must have looked like.</p>
<p>The shorter girl kneeled on the ground, basket in her left hand and with her other she tried to pick up as many herbs and berries as she could. Her gaze went up when she saw Echo helping her, the grounder collected a few berries that manage to roll a few meters away. “Thank you.” Hope voiced out, a grunt was the only acknowledgement she got in return.</p>
<p>When all spilled berries, herbs and mushrooms were back in the basket again, Echo excused herself, mumbling something about helping the men with fishing. Hope stood there, basket in hand while watching the other girl go. She let out a heavy sigh and went inside the cabin. </p>
<p>Hope knew that Echo felt the same way as her or else she wouldn’t behave like that. Echo wouldn’t act cold towards her and she wouldn’t avoid her if she didn’t feel the same. So at least Hope had this to cling on, the fact that Echo didn’t just do this to fall asleep faster. No. She did it because she liked Hope too.</p>
<p>Once inside the cabin Hope put the basket on the table. Without looking, she grabbed a few of the berries and popped them into her mouth, chewing on them while thinking about the last time Echo said to her more than two words.</p>
<p>-The morning after-</p>
<p>Echo ran outside, away from the younger girl. She couldn’t allow herself to continue this any further. It was a bad idea to give into her feelings, a bad idea to ask the other girl to stay with her last night and a bad idea she kissed her. Winter was over for three months now, but Echo still felt a cold shiver when the wind blew through the leaves. Running further and further into the forest, she just had to get away from her.</p>
<p>“Echo, wait!” Hope had run after her the instant she saw that Echo was gone. Hurt and confused as to why she would do this. The spy wouldn’t stop, so Hope urged herself on to run faster and soon she had catch up with her. “Echo!” But Echo still wouldn’t slow down, so Hope tackled her to the ground.</p>
<p>Both girls grunted out in pain when they made contact with the hard and cold forest floor. The younger girl saw her chance and took advantage of a surprised Echo. She quickly straddled her, fixating the spy’s wrists to the ground. “Echo, stop.” She was out of breath, chest heaving and falling quickly.</p>
<p>“Let me go.” Echo tried to wriggle free but to no avail, the younger girl held her wrists in a death like grip and used her whole weight to press herself against the spy, leaving her only a few inches to move. When the grounder noticed that she wouldn’t go anywhere she let out a scream of frustration.</p>
<p>“I know what you think, but it’s not true.” Hope said gently, while shaking her head. “If you think you cheated on him, you’re wrong. Octavia told me about him and Clarke. The way he always looks at her.” By now Echo had tears in her eyes, forcing herself not to spill them and avoided the gaze of the girl above her</p>
<p>“He doesn’t deserve you. You deserve someone who loves you unconditionally. Someone who thinks that your voice is the sweetest sound they’ve ever heard and how your eyes change their color when the light hits them. Someone who thinks of you when they close their eyes and open them again the next morning.” Echo felt how wet her face was. She frowned because she made sure to not let herself cry and when she looked up, Hope was crying. Her tears rolling down her face until they fell on Echo’s.</p>
<p>Her heart broke at the sight of the crying girl “I can’t.” Her chin wobbled. “I have to stay loyal.” What was Echo without her loyalty? The grounder clung to it because that’s what she always knew and what she was good at.</p>
<p>-present-</p>
<p>All four of them were gathered around the table and Gabriel dug into his food happily as ever, while Orlando spoke about their improvement in training. The grounder poked around her food, lost in thoughts, looking up when she heard a creak. Hope stood up abruptly, pushing her chair back. The legs of it dragged over the floor which got Echo’s attention. The spy watched as the younger girl rushed hastily outside, not even bothering to close the door behind her.</p>
<p>“Weird.” Gabriel said with his mouth full, heaving food onto his spoon to take another mouthful. Echo stood up and looked at the men “I’ll take care of that.” It wasn’t like Hope to just storm out without saying anything, so the spy got a little worried.</p>
<p>When she made her way outside, she saw Hope vanish into the woods. “Great, how am I supposed to find you now?” Echo pressed her lips together in annoyance and started to run after the shorter girl. She passed several trees until her eye caught a figure to her left.</p>
<p>The younger girl was bent over and had her right hand rested on a tree while she threw up. Echo was there in an instant, holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles onto her back. “Shhhh hey.” Hope looked at her with glassy eyes but not a second later, she threw up again. “Let it all out then you’ll feel better.” Echo was worried why the other girl was sick all of a sudden. After all they ate the same things so if something was bad, all four of them would be sick.</p>
<p>Hope wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her breathing heavy and skin pale. “It was the berries.” She looked at Echo again and laughed “Paint berries. We must have accidentally picked them up with the red berries.” Remembering her stupidity a few hours back and how she had dropped the basket. A few of the red berries rolled away, right in front of the paint berry bush, where a few of them must have fallen to the floor.</p>
<p>“Shit I’m so sorry Hope. That’s my fault.” The spy felt guilty and avoided Hope’s gaze.</p>
<p>Hope fought to stand upright but from all the vomiting and sweating she was dehydrated. Soon the younger girl swayed and she leaned heavily against Echo, who supported her by hooking Hope’s arm over her shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She grunted while she picked her up bridal style.</p>
<p>“Hey what’s with her?” The former prime stood up and rushed to Echo who still held Hope in her arms.</p>
<p>“She accidentally ate paint berries.” Making her way to their room, the grounder looked down at Hope in concern. Hope was as white as a sheet. She was sweating and moaning, holding her stomach in pain. Echo laid her gently onto their bed and went to search for a bucket.</p>
<p>“Echo…” Hope moaned and rolled onto her side, bending over in pain. The effect of the paint berries hitting her full force. It felt like someone stirred through her guts with a hot iron rod. Truly the most painful experience Hope has ever made. “I have to-“ Echo was just in time to push a bucket next to the bed, so Hope spilled her gut’s content into it instead of the floor.</p>
<p>The spy sat next to her, holding her hair back like before and rubbing circles on her back. When Hope was done, Echo took a handkerchief and wiped the corner of her mouth with it. Still sporting a concerned and guilty expression on her face, the grounder was angry with herself. She should’ve been more careful. Instead she wanted to get the task done as fast as possible to get away from the shorter girl. ‘And look what you did now?’ She thought while gritting her teeth.</p>
<p>Rolling over so she now laid on her back, Hope closed her eyes and smiled. She smiled because as absurd as it sounded, she was happy. Echo finally spoke to her and touched her again. Was the pain she felt right now worth it? You bet.</p>
<p>“Why are you smiling?” Confusion written all over her face, the grounder tried to understand why Hope smiled in her condition. Echo’s confusion only grew when the younger girl chuckled.</p>
<p>“Because you notice me now.” She said weakly, opening her eyes to look at a worried Echo. Taking a deep breath and releasing it again she continued. “When I’m back to normal, you will hate me again, right?”</p>
<p>That was Hope’s greatest fear. Getting ignored by the grounder. She fell hard and fast for Echo, so the night they had shared was special to her. Then Echo avoided her and it felt like someone had ripped her heart out and stomped on it. Every day, when seeing or thinking about the taller girl, she relived the pain over and over again.</p>
<p>The older girl shook her head and dropped her gaze. Silence fell between them for a few minutes. Echo needed time to gather up the courage to speak. “I don’t hate you, Hope.” Her voice small. “It’s the opposite.” Then she looked at Hope, looking into her tired eyes.</p>
<p>“Then why are you doing this to me?” Hope’s face contorted and the first tear escaped her eyes, rolling down the side of her face onto the pillow. “Why are you doing this to us?” She choked out and more tears fell freely.</p>
<p>“Hope…” Seeing her cry and being the reason why she did, broke Echo’s heart. She reached out a hand and wiped the tears of the younger girl away. Then she laid down next to Hope, shifting her so she was now spooning the younger girl from behind. The grounder held her close and giving in to what she wanted to do for a whole month now. Being near Hope.</p>
<p>Hope cried while Echo held her in her arms, she cried until she didn’t had any tears left to spill and her eyes dropped shut, exhausted and spent. For three hours Echo just held her, until the other girl woke up again.</p>
<p>Hope shifted around, coming face to face with the other girl, just like that very night. Echo hadn’t slept, no she stayed awake, watching over the girl in her arms. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Better.” Hope knitted her eyebrows together, confused why Echo was still here and why she still held her so close. Surely she will run away again and avoid her for the rest of the time they had to wait on Skyring until it was Orlando’s absolution day.</p>
<p>Echo leaned forward and gave Hope a short kiss on the lips, at which the younger girl blinked in confusion and surprise. “I’m sorry that I caused you so much pain.” Echo said while stroking Hope’s hair. “You’re right. You’re right with everything.” Now Echo was the one who cried, knowing that she is safe to show emotions in front of the other girl. “Screw loyalty.” She chuckled. Why should she stay loyal when Bellamy never was? She always saw the looks he gave Clarke. Saw how he looked at the blonde more lovingly than he ever looked at his actual girlfriend. ‘Screw Bellamy.’ Was her finale thought when she pulled Hope closer into her, tugging the shorter girls head under her chin.</p>
<p>“I deserve better. I deserve you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a kudo/comment if you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>